


Говори

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020
Summary: – Я предложил поговорить с тобой грязно, чтобы ты перестал думать, будто я отставшее от жизни ископаемое.Тони задумывается на секунду. Стив из сороковых, наверняка грязные разговоры тогда были еще не так откровенны, как сейчас.– Ну давай.Стив склоняет голову набок и окидывает Тони тягучим взглядом, особенно задерживаясь на губах и виднеющихся из-под рубашки ключицах.– Иногда когда ты занимаешься настройкой костюма, я думаю о том, чтобы вытащить тебя из него, разложить прямо на столе в мастерской и выебать до крика.– О боже, – срывается с губ у Тони, и Стив широко ухмыляется и продолжает.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 83
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Говори

**Author's Note:**

Когда Стив со вздохом поскреб пальцем пятно слизи на своей форме и сказал:  
\- Блядь, да это теперь хрен отстираешь, - почти все присутствующие изумленно на него уставились.  
Стив поднял голову, заметив наступившую тишину, и скривился:  
– Серьезно? Да ладно вам, я все-таки служил в армии, был на войне.  
– Ну… ладно, – неуверенно протянул Тони. – Ты был на войне. Ясно.

Больше эта тема не поднимается, пока в один момент Стив не жалуется на «ебучее шоу «Пляж», и Тони не может удержаться от удивленного взгляда.  
– Ой, молчи вообще, – бурчит он в ответ на ухмылку Стива. – Я пытаюсь привыкнуть, это не так быстро.  
– Я не тороплю – кивает Стив. – Ну хочешь, могу начать ругаться через слово, епта, если так будет легче. Или вести с тобой грязные разговоры, если это поможет разрушить тот невинный образ меня, что ты себе придумал.  
Тони кашляет в кулак в попытке не засмеяться  
– Кгхм, Кэп, смысл слов «грязные разговоры» немного поменялся с твоих времен.  
– Правда? А я-то думал, это значит в подробностях описывать, что ты хочешь сделать с человеком в постели. Видимо, был неправ.  
Тони зависает на мгновение, пытаясь заново проанализировать ситуацию.  
– Эмм, кажется я не очень понимаю, что происходит, – выдавливает он наконец. Так по-дурацки он себя не чувствовал уже лет десять.  
Но по крайней мере Стиву немного не по себе, думает он. Да, щеки у того явно покраснели, а в голосе слышится неуверенность, когда он наклоняется ближе и произносит:  
– Я предложил поговорить с тобой грязно, чтобы ты перестал думать, будто я отставшее от жизни ископаемое.  
Тони задумывается на секунду. Стив из сороковых, наверняка грязные разговоры тогда были еще не так откровенны, как сейчас.  
– Ну давай.  
Стив склоняет голову набок и окидывает Тони тягучим взглядом, особенно задерживаясь на губах и виднеющихся из-под рубашки ключицах.  
– Иногда когда ты занимаешься настройкой костюма, я думаю о том, чтобы вытащить тебя из него, разложить прямо на столе в мастерской и выебать до крика.  
– О боже, – срывается с губ у Тони, и Стив широко ухмыляется и продолжает:  
– Твои руки всегда выглядят невероятно, когда ты работаешь нам чем-то, даже если просто на планшете, твои пальцы… – Стив опускает взгляд на них взгляд и проводит собственными пальцами по костяшкам Тони. – Я так люблю твои руки. Иногда когда ты занимаешься какой-то тонкой ручной работой, я представляю, как ты вводишь эти пальцы в меня, разжигая огонь глубоко внутри.  
Тони понятия не имеет, как оказался в этой ситуации, что рядом с ним на диване сидит Стив и взгляд у него уже заметно потемнел, а голос опускается все ниже.  
– Ты бы прекрасно знал, что делать, – продолжает Стив, не прекращая гладить руки Тони, мягко задерживаясь на подушечках пальцев, – как заставить меня стонать и выгибаться.  
– Я думал, ты хотел трахнуть меня, – выдавливает Тони, отчаянно пытаясь сформировать какую-то связную мысль кроме “о-черт-как-горячо, но что вообще происходит”.  
Стив улыбается, обводя пальцами уже запястье Тони.  
– Я могу по-разному.  
– Это точно.  
– Мне нравятся обе роли, – дергаются уголки губ Стива. – Я люблю трахать кого-то, мне нравится эта обхватывающая теснота, но я также… Люблю, когда меня... Когда меня трахают. Я могу полностью расслабиться, мне не нужно сдерживаться, и это… – взгляд Стива снова опускается на рот Тони, уже не в первый раз. – Просто потрясающее чувство. Мне так хорошо, когда меня трахают, будто именно этого мне всегда не хватало, и теперь я наконец дорвался.  
Он придвигается еще ближе, тесно прижимаясь, и Тони видит, как туго натянулась ткань штанов у него между ног, и как Стив смотрит на такую же выпуклость в паху у него самого.  
– Брать в рот я тоже люблю, – на этих словах щеки у Стива явно вспыхивают, но улыбается он при этом искренне. – Люблю, как член ощущается на языке. Благодаря сыворотке я не подавлюсь, так что я люблю заглотить член полностью и сглатывать вокруг него, заставляя кончить глубоко мне в горло.  
Кажется, Тони прозносит что-то вроде “ага” и кивает, не в силах не думать о том, какой же Стив горячий, как он прижимается к его руке, ребрам, ноге, распространяя тепло по всему левому боку.  
– Да, – Стив проводит языком по губам. – Об этом я тоже думал. Ты всегда так хорошо выглядишь, я просто не понимаю, как кто-то может выглядеть так хорошо все время. Утром, днем, ночью. Я раньше думал, что у тебя там тайная команда стилистов, но потом понял, что они бы вряд ли стали украшать тебя масляными пятнами. Наоборот, они скорее попытались тебя отмыть, что зря. Тебе идет вся эта грязь.  
– То есть, получается, ты сидел у меня в мастерской со своим альбомом ради порно-фантазий? – вопрошает Тони, но Стив только пожимает плечами.  
– Только иногда, и то чаще всего случайно. Я начинаю зарисовку, а в итоге рисую как ты нагибаешься за гаечным ключом или тянешься за чем-нибудь и у тебя задирается майка. Или твои руки, у меня наверное целый альбом есть, посвященный только твоим рукам.  
– Да? – У Тони, может быть, и отказала половина мозговых функций, но уж с этим он справится. Он может поддерживать грязные разговоры, будучи пьяным в дрова, и одновременно продумывая новые дизайны. – И что мои руки, делают там что-то особенное?  
– В основном что-то чинят, чем ты обычно и занимаешься в мастерской, – отвечает Стив, и его рот оказывается мучительно близко. – Но у меня есть пара рисунков, где ты облизываешь пальцы, или кусаешь их, или где ты дрочишь. Есть и где ты дрочишь мне, но я не люблю рисовать свой член.  
– Мой член ты не видел, как же ты его рисуешь?  
– Не видел, у меня есть доступ к Youtube, и там есть весьма занятные видео.  
– Ты смотрел мои секс-видео? – смеется Тони.  
– Конечно смотрел.  
– И как? Кончал под них?  
– Под первое - да, – кивает Стив. – Я возбудился очень быстро, так что подумал, почему нет. Остальные смотрел в основном для опоры при рисовании.  
– Я найду тот альбом и повешу все рисунки из него в рамки, – говорит Тони и думает, стоит ли заняться этой выпуклостью в штанах Стива сейчас или позже. Но Стив снова начинает говорить, и он решает что лучше позже, происходящее сейчас и так слишком хорошо.  
– У меня есть много рисунков, где ты трахаешь меня, я часто об этом думаю. Не могу определиться, когда наблюдаю за тобой в мастерской, меня вечно разрывает между желанием отсосать тебе, трахнуть или оседлать тебя верхом. А все три зараз не получится, без обид, но я с сывороткой могу сколько и когда угодно, ты вряд ли с таким справишься.  
– Эй, – Тони делает слабую попытку возмутиться.  
– Я не пытаюсь тебя оскорбить, просто констатирую факт, – качает головой Стив. – Люди так не могут, после сыворотки со мной никто не продержится. После секса мне всегда приходится уходить в ванную и несколько раз отдрочить, прежде чем вернуться в постель.  
Пальцы Стива тем временем уже добрались до предплечья Тони, а Тони кладет руку ему на колено и сжимает:  
– Но я изобретатель. Я могу сделать для тебя вибраторы мощнее многих машин.  
– Я запомню это предложение. – Стив сглатывает и его кадык заметно дергается. – Тони?  
– Да?  
– Я тебя убедил?  
– В чем?  
– Что я не отставшее от жизни ископаемое.  
– О, это однозначно, Стив, – произносит Тони, и по телу Стиву пробегает волна мурашек, потому что рука Тони скользит выше по бедру. – Но я надеюсь, цель была не только в этом. У тебя очень много фантазий, которые я хотел бы претворить в жизнь.  
– Я очень на это надеялся, – отвечает Стив и сокращает расстояние между их губами. Их языки соприкасаются, Стив стонет от этого ощущения и тянет Тони на себя, так что его ноги обхватывают бедра Стива.  
Тони трется об него пахом и громкий вздох их обоих разрывает поцелуй.  
– Черт, – выдыхает Тони, а его проворные пальцы уже расправляются с завязкой штанов Стива и тянут их вниз. – Есть какие-нибудь пожелания по части фантазий, Кэп?  
– Просто, – начинает Стив, и крупно вздрагивает от первого прикосновения руки Тони к своему члену. – Боже, просто подрочи мне. Хочу видеть твои пальцы на себе.  
– Слушаю и повинуюсь, – улыбается Тони и обводит пальцем блестящую головку, растирая выступившую смазку. – Боже, какой ты мокрый.  
– Ммм, – соглашается Стив, не отрывая глаз от руки Тони на своем члене. – Да, у меня так… так всегда, – охает он, и Тони наклоняется чтобы прикусить манящую жилку у него на шее.  
У Тони перехватывает дыхание, когда Стив расстегивает его ширинку, вытаскивает член и проводит несколько раз ладонью, а затем оглаживает головку и проводит пальцем по щелке.  
– Оближи ладонь, – стонет он. – В отличие от некоторых, я не умею вырабатывать смазку по желанию.  
Тот со смехом тянет руку ко рту, и Тони только остается наблюдать, как он ведет языком по коже и красноречиво втягивает пальцы в рот, перед тем как вернуть руку на член Тони.  
– Да ты опасен, – констатирует Тони, и смех Стива прерывается его же стоном, когда другой рукой Тони тянется ниже, за яйца, и трет пальцами вход. Стоны не утихают, а только наоборот, когда Тони собирает достаточно смазки с члена Стива, чтобы ввести палец внутрь.  
Он едва успевает двинуть им несколько раз, как Стив кончает, подаваясь в кулак Тони и судорожно стискивая собственные пальцы на его члене. Он все еще подрагивает, когда волны оргазма стихают, и снова сжимает член Тони нетвердой рукой.  
Тони прикрывает глаза и упирается лбом в плечо Стива.  
– И сколько раз подряд ты так можешь, как думаешь?  
Тот стонет и хрипло отвечает:  
– Аах, раз шесть или семь, в лучшем случае.  
– Да мы с тобой знатно проведем время, ох, – Тони запинается в конце, потому что Стив трет пальцем чувствительную уздечку. – Черт. Стив, можно я тебя трахну?  
– Да, – кивает Стив и целует его шею, ключицы, слегка посасывает. – Да, пожалуйста.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – бормочет Тони ему в плечо и отталкивает ласкающую руку, чтобы не кончить, не успев его трахнуть. – Сначала он меня атакует грязными разговорами, а теперь говорит “Да, пожалуйста”.  
– Меня учили быть вежливым, – отвечает Стив, и Тони фыркает.


End file.
